I Love You 520
by Zaji Hana
Summary: Aku melihatnya, selalu melihatnya, Meskipun aku tahu ini semua salah, aku mencintainnya (Event 520 Hunhan yaoi Fanfic)


I Love You (520)

By Zaji Hana

Didedikasikan untuk mengikuti lomba event hunhan yaoi fanfiction

* * *

Okeee hai hai, setwlah sekian lama ngga nulis ff akhirnya aku balik dengan ff hunhan hehe.. Ini pertama kali nya aku buat ff dengan pair hunhan karena biasanya aku nulis ff dengan pair tokoh dari AoT.

Untuk rate dari ff ini aku sebenernya bingung mau kasih rate apa, sebenernya ini T tapi aecara personal aku pikirvini bisa dimasukin ke M karena menyangkut cara berpikir seseorang, jadi untuk amannya aku masukin M aja

Genre : YAOI, HUNHAN, ROMANCE, ANGST (sengaja di caps biar ketara :p)

Summary : Aku melihatnya, selalu melihatnya, meskipun aku tahu ini semua salah, tapi aku mencintainnya

(Nb maaf kalo summarynya ngga nyambung :'3 dan maaf kalo nggabrapi pengerjaannya 100% dari Hp, mungkin bakal di edit lagi entah kapan :'D')

Dont forget to RnR

Selamat membacaaa~

* * *

Tidak pernah terbayangkan dalam hidupku aku akan mengamatinya begitu dalam, mengamati bagaimana ia berjalan dengan gagah melewati lorong sekolah, atau bagaimana ia menjulurkan lidah dan menyapukannya pada permukaan bibir penuh itu. Di begitu sempurna, Oh Sehun, si pangeran sekolah yang terkenal akan image nya sebagai playboy yang sering bergonta ganti gadis tiap minggunya untuk diajak sekedar bejalan jalan dan membunuh malamnya.

Satu hal penting yang aku tahu mengenainya

Dia straight. Dan lebih buruknya homophopic.

Kututup buku tebal kimia lanjutan yang kutemukan di perpustakaan kemarin sore. Kugigit bibirku khawatir saat kulihat ia tersaruk berjalan ke pinggir lapangan basket setelah jatuh karena tersenggol Kim Jongin. Sebenarnya tak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan, karena mereka berdua memang berteman sangat dekat sejak dulu, jadi apapun yang dilakukan Jongin bukanlah hal yang akan berbahaya untuk Sehun.

Aku bangun dari kursi mendorong kursi kebelakang hingga menimbulkan derit kecil, kubawa buku tebal itu dan meletakkannya pada rak yang seharusnya, kembali kuingat-ingat nomor rak buku itu kalau-kalau besok aku akan melanjutkan membaca buku itu. Aku berjalan meninggalkan perpustakaan, tempat persembunyianku selama ini, tempat yang membuatku bisa mengamatinya dalam diam, tempat yang membuatku memiliki semua perasaan ini untuknya.

Saat aku keluar kudengar suara tawa dari tangga, 'pas sekali' pikirku, keduanya muncul pada puncak tangga dengan tangan sehun melingkar pada bahu Jongin dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Jongin saat kami bertemu pandang, karena kami memang sudah satu kelas sejak tahun pertama aku tak terlalu canggung dengannya. Aku baru saja akan berjalan melewatinya, sebelum pemuda itu memanggil namaku.

"Luhan," panggilnya, aku menoleh dengan mata melebar tanpa menjawab sepatah kata apapun, "bisa kau tolong aku? Lututnya berdarah", ucapnya dengan menunjuk pada Sehun dengan dagunya, "dan penjaga uks kita sedang kosong, ditambah guru kelas memanggilku."

Aku hampir tidak bisa mencerna apa yang ia katakan, kugigit bagian dalam mulutku dan mengangguk ragu. Jongin tersenyum, aku membukakan pintu uks yang tak jauh dari sana, ia memapah sehun dan mendudukannya dengan cepat, keduanya melemparkan candaan seperti biasa, menghiraukanku yang berdiri canggung disebelah pintu.

"Thanks Luhan, aku pergi dulu." ucapnya sembari melewatiku.

Aku tertawa canggung hingga akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menatap ke arah sehun. Aku dengan cepat mengalihkan mataku setelah bertemu dengan manik matanya yang tajam menatap padaku.

Dengan sedikit bergetar kubuka rak yang memuat obat-obatanan berharap untuk menemukan pembersih luka dan beberapa kapas agar aku bisa segera pergi dari sini, kutelusuri rak itu hingga membuat beberapa benda terjatuh dari sana.

"Hei," panggilnya mengejutkanku, "aku tau reputasiku tidak bagus, tapi kau tidak perlu setakut itu denganku," ucapnya dengan tersenyum, "oh ya sepertinya kau salah rak." ucapnya kali ini sambil tertawa

Aku berdiri gugup sebelum akhirnya membuka rak yang dimaksudnya dan dengan cepat menemukan barang yang kucari. Aku berjalan ke dekat Sehun, tanpa menatap matanya sama sekalu, kutuang sedikit pembersih luka pada kapas dengan tangan bergetar kuusap kapas itu perlahan pada luka gores yang ada pada betisnya.

Aku tau dia sedang memandangiku, "aku tau siapa kau ini, dan kau pasti sudah tau tentangku, tapi kupikir akan lebih baik jika kita berkenalan dengan resmi." ucapnya setelah aku selesai membersihkan lukanya. "Oh Sehun" ucapnya dengan menjulurkan tangannya dihadapanku.

Aku menelan ludah gugupku dan menerima tangan besar nan kasar miliknya "Lu- Luhan." ucapku dengan tersendat. Dia terkekeh, "seperti kata semua orang kau ini memang tipe yang pendiam sekali."

"Be-benarkah?" kuberanikan untuk bertanya padanya, dia terlihat bingung, "benarkah orang-orang bilang aku pendiam?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk, oh Tuhan, jantungku seperti akan meledak aku takut sehun bisa mendengar degup jantungku yang menggila. Dengan cepat aku menuangkan obat luka pada kapas dan sekali lagi mengusapkankan pada lukanya.

Aku baru akan mengambil plester luka, saar terdengar seseorang membuka pintu uks, kulihat Jongin disana. Aku mengeluarkan nafas lega, dia Mengucap terimakasih dan memperbolehkanku pulang. Aku mengangguk cepat dan segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Pertemuan hari itu adalah satu dari kejadian dalam hidupku yang tidak akan pernah kulupakan. Aku tersenyum tipis sembari mencatat apa yang tertulis pada papan tulis menghiraukan ramainya kelas.

Kurasakan seseorang duduk di kursi yang ditinggal oleh si empunya, kutengokkan kepalaku pada sosok yang duduk disana. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Ada apa Wu Qian?" tanyaku padanya, gadis itu tertawa kecil dan membenarkan caranya duduk untuk menghadap padaku, membiarkan rambut halus nan lurus miliknya tersapu angin dengan lembut dan mengayun sejalan dengan gerak tubuh yang dilakukannya.

"Aku yang seharusnya bertanya Lu" ucapnya, aku menaikkan alisku, "kau terus tersenyum sendiri dari tadi. Kau membuatku takut." ucapnya dengan mengejek.

Aku tertawa kecil menanggapinya, tak bermaksud untuk menjawab apapun padanya, dan beruntunglah sepertinya dia tidak ingin mengorek lebih jauh.

Percakapan yang terjadi kemudian hanyalah percakapan biasa, Wu Qian dan aku sama-sama pelajar dari china yang bersekolah di Korea, cukup dengan latar itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kami akhirnya mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik hingga akhirnya bersahabat

Awalnya kupikir bersahabat dengan wanita adalah sesuatu yang merepotkan, mereka semua selalu sibuk membicarakan barang-barang kosmetik ataupun merk tertentu hingga membicarakan masalah orang lain yang kuanggap semua itu tak penting.

Namun Wu Qian berbeda, dia gadis yang cantik dan anggun namun tak sama dengan mereka, membuatku merasa dia jauh lebih baik dari gadis-gadis yang ribut di pojok kelas. Sering kali aku mendengar mereka membicaran sahabatku yang satu ini, aku hampir tertawa mendengar semua gosip yang mereka katakan.

Terkadang aku cukup bingung karena Wu Qian belum memiliki pacar hingga sekarang, dan aku sudah sering melihat beberapa pria mencoba untuk menyatakan cinta mereka padanya, namun dari semua itu tak ada yang diterima olehnya, apa dia sudah menyukai orang lain? Mungkin saja?

Aku tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaannya hingga pembicaraan ini dimulai.

"Huh?" kunaikkan alis mataku tertarik dengan pernyataannya barusan.

"Oh sehun," ucapnya sekali lagi, "dia tampan sekali. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak dulu?"

Aku hampir tak bisa menjawab, "Oh," jawabku gugup. Tidak pernah kusangka kami akan menyukai orang yang sama. Otakku ingin menolak kenyataan dan disaat bersamaan hatiku menjeritkan betapa aku sakit hati akan apa yang dikatakannya.

kami terdiam untuk beberapa saat sebeluk akhirnya seseorang datang diantara kami. "Luhan." panggil orang itu.

"Jongin?" ucapku balik.

Dia tersenyum padaku, dan kupaksakan untuk tersenyum balik padanya, "ada apa?" tanyaku berusaha sekuat mungkin tidak membuat, suaraku bergetar.

"Ikutlah kelompokku untuk karya tulis bulan ini, Chanyeol sudah masuk kelompok lain, kelompokku sedang kekurangan orang." aku berkedip bingung, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, Wu Qian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. Menepuk pundakku dan memberiku waktu untuk mengobrol dengan Jongin perihal kelompok karya tulis.

"Bagus, akan kudaftarkan berhubung kelompok kita sudah lengkap." ucapnya bersiap untuk meninggalkanku.

"Siapa saja anggota kelompoknya?" tanyaku perlahan, memiliku firasat tak enak mengengenai hal ini.

"Oh," ucapnya, "berhubung boleh berkelompok dengan kelas yang berbeda jadi anggota kelompok kita yaitu, kau, aku, Minseok, Junmyeon, dan Sehun. Bagaimana ada masalah?"

Kugelengkan kepalaku karena aku bahkan bingung dengan apa yang harus kurasakan sekarang.

"Oh dan aku dengar sedikit mengenai percakapanmu dengan Wu Qian tadi. Kudengar gadis itu suka pada Sehun? Akan kuberitahu sesuatu padamu, tapi jangan beritahu gadis itu," ucapnya sedikit berbisik di semping telinggaku, "Kupikir Sehun juga menyukainya."

Tenggorokanku tercekat. Untuk sesaaut kuharap aku bisa menulikan pendengaranku akan apa yang saat itu Jongin katakan padaku.

Jongin menarik tubuhnya kembali, dan menatapku yang terdiam bagai tanpa nyawa, "kau juga terkejut rupanya," dia tetawa tanpa menghiraukanku yang masih terdiam, " dia itu memang tidak pernah punya pacar, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir mungkin memang gadis itulah yang paling cocok untuknya." aku mencoba menarik bibirku mengangguk dengan perlahan menunjukkan keikutsertaanku untuk setuju dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Setelah itu Jongin pergi. Mataku pedih, tapi bukan berarti aku bisa menangis. Sekeras apapun kubisikkan pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku tak apa, sekuat itu pula diriku mengingkarinya.

Kuputuskan untuk beranjak dari bangku kecil di kelas itu. Meninggalkan keramaian dan mencari tempat dimana aku bisa sendiri untuk saat ini. Kubiarkan kakiku berjalan, menuntunku bahkan ke tempat yang aku tak bisa kupikirkan dimana tempatnya. Hingga saat aku sadar , aku sudah berdiri di atas pelataran atap sekolah.

Sepi. Dingin. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Aku rubuh, kubiarkan aku menangis. Lemah, batinku berteriak. Kupeluk lututku untuk membenamkan wajahku kedalamnya.

"Hei" panggil seseorang, kutup telingaku menghalangi suara itu. Tapi dia memanggilku kembali. Kupikir suara itu hanya ada dalam kepalaku, hingga akhirnya sebuah tangan yang pernah menggenggam tanganku menepuk lemah pundakku.

"Sehun?" aku menatapnya bagai melihat kutukan. wajah cemasnya jelas mengkhawatirkanku.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku dan Sehun bisa berakhir duduk bersebelahan bersandarkan dinding di atap sekolah. Kami terdiam tanpa ada satupun yang berusaha memecah suasana. Namun bukan berarti suasana itu membuatku tak nyaman.

Dia memberiku salah satu bagian dari headset yang dikenakannya tanpa kata, dan aku pun menerimanya tanpa kata. Kudengarkan satu persatu lagu pada playlistnya yang terputar.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?" tanyanya perlahan. Kubiarkan pertanyaan itu pergi begitu saja hingga lagu yang kami dengarkan berakhir.

Dengan kosong kutatap langit luas di hadapanku, "apa aku pendosa?" tanyaku, dia terkejut, dapat kukatan begitu saat kulihat dia yang langsung menengokkan kepala padaku melalui ekor mataku. Sebelum dia bisa berkata apapun aku melanjutkannya "aku menyukai seorang pria, apa aku pendosa?" kutanya padanya sekali lagi, membiarkan mataku jatuh.

Kugigit bibirku, tak lagi peduli bila Sehun akan melihatku dengan tatapan jijik padaku. Mungkin setelah ini kami tak akan bertemu lagi, mungkin itu akan lebih baik. Aku akan bisa melupakan semua ini dengan lebih cepat. Aku menunggu Sehun untuk berdiri dan meninggalkanku.

"Bukan, kupikir itu tidak membuatmu menjadi pendosa Lu, setidaknya aku tidak akan melihatmu sebagai seorang pendosa."

Kukerjapkan mataku, dan menolehkan kepalaku kepadanya yang sedari tadi memandangku.

"Mungkin semua orang pikir aku benci pada orang yang menyukai sesama. Aku memang membencinya. Tapi itu dulu, sebelum akhirnya aku menyesal aku melakukan semua itu?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lirih.

"Karena kakakku pun begitu." ucapnya pelan, satu dari banyak hal yang mungkin belum kuketahui dari Oh Sehun ini membuatku terkejut, "Ayah mengeluarkannya dari rumah dan menyumpahinya, aku pun juga begitu. Tapi akhirnya aku mengetahui bagaimana indah hidupnya selama dia pergi dari kami, hingga kakak sakit dan pacarnya, Il Sung mengorbankan semua yang dia miliki tanpa memberi tahu kami kakak sakit, kakak pergi meninggalkan kami tanpa kami tau semua pengorbanan yang dilakukan Il Sung kami menuduhnya hingga membuatnya tertekan dan pergi bersama kakak. Kamilah yang jahat. Akulah pendosa."

"Sehun..."

"Alasan lain aku metutupi semuanya karena aku pun salah satu dari mereka, dari kau dan kakak." aku menatapnya tak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku jatuh cinta, Lu. Aku pun mencintai seorang pria." kulihat air matanya jatuh setelah semua pernyataan panjangnya padaku

"Benarkah?" hanya satu kata itu yang sanggup kukeluarkan untuk saat ini.

Tangganya maju menghapus air mataku yang mengalir tanpa sadar. Senyumnya menguar, kurasakan hangat pada dadaku saat melihatnya.

"Aku memang payah tentang cinta tapi aku jatuh cinta." ucapnya, "pada seorang pria cantik dengan senyumnya yang manis. Dia yang selalu malu-malu melihatku lewat jendela perpustakaan. Padanya yang diam-diam mengikutiku saat aku pulang ke rumah"

Aku melebarkan mataku dan mengeluarkan nafas tak percaya.

Sehun tesenyum kecil, "matanya yang lebar yang membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, di hari pertama sekolah saat aku melihatmu berdoa di depan gerbang sekolah." dia menggenggam tanganku dengan salah satu miliknya, "begitu pula dengan tangan kecilnya yang menghapus lukaku di ruang uks beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Sehun..."

"Aku jatuh cinta pada pria bernama Luhan." aku menangis tanpa menahannya sama sekali, tangan itu menarikku dalam sebuah pelukan.

Sapuan bibirnya pada milikku membuatku membuka mataku, "520?" ucapnya

Aku tersenyum

"520"

* * *

Sekian ff dari Zaji Hana

Dont dorget to review :3


End file.
